


Chocolaty Chew

by nubianamy



Series: Donutverse 50 Kinky Ways [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Kinky Ways prompt #4: Biting.  Kurt gets a song stuck in his head; Finn gets Puck's teeth stuck in something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolaty Chew

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not know the Tootsie Roll song, let me pop your cherry for you: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qayjR8Qbyfc
> 
> If you have not seen the Mr. Owl commercial for Tootsie Pops, the story will make no sense: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jhjb4P_jnKk
> 
> Finally, thank you to songirl77 for the excellent idea, and endless inspiration. Enjoy! -amy

It was an ordinary evening at the Hudmel house, and Puck was relaxing in his favorite spot while Kurt and Finn finished their math homework.

"The world looks mighty good to me," sang Kurt absently, twirling his pencil around his fingers, "cause Tootsie Rolls are all I see…"

"What the hell are you singing, dude?" Puck muttered from under the table.

"Sorry," Kurt chirped. "It's that old Tootsie Roll commercial – I saw it on YouTube the other day. Dad said it was on in the 1970s, back when he was our age. It just got stuck in my head."

"You can get it unstuck _any time_ ," Puck said, and Kurt nudged him affectionately with his knee.

It was quiet for a little while, and then, like a thread of bouncy, sweet taffy unrolling from his mouth, Kurt began again under his breath: "Tootsie Roll, how I love your chocolaty chew… Tootsie Roll, I think I'm in love with you…"

" _Dude,"_ came Puck's voice, dripping with wounded indignation.

"Sorry, sorry…" Kurt apologized again, and once again there was silence.

Finn glanced up at Kurt, then back down to his math homework, and grinned. "Mr. Turtle," he said in a squeaky voice, "how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie pop?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, _really?"_ they heard, and Kurt stifled a giggle.

Kurt made his voice low and trembly, as though it were coming from an old person. "Oh, I never made it without biting," he said. "Ask Mr. Owl."

"Mr. Owl," Finn said, in that same squeaky voice, and then he stopped, with a startled expression on his face. "Um… oh." His eyes lost focus for a moment, and there was the sound of a zipper being drawn down. Finn dropped his pencil.

" _How many licks…"_ Kurt prompted, watching Finn's face intently.

Finn tried again. "Um… how many licks does it take to get… _oh…_ to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?"

"Let's find out," Kurt declared, in a silky voice. "One…"

" _Jesus,"_ Finn whimpered, jerking.

"Two-hoo," Kurt continued, with a little trill.

Finn moaned, his eyes closing, and leaned back in his chair.

"Three."

"Ohhh, that's – _holy shit!"_ Finn yelped, leaping in his chair and banging his knee on the underside of the table. "Ow!"

"Three," repeated Kurt, smirking.

Finn's eyes were the size of fried eggs, but he didn't stand up, and he slowly lowered his hands to the dinner table, palms down, just hovering there. He took a shaky breath and let it out through parted lips. His eyes skated over the table. Then he ran his tongue over his teeth, and said, more calmly now, "Sorry, Mr. Owl… I didn't hear you the first time. Could you… repeat yourself? _How_ many licks... does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie pop?"

Kurt's gaze became glassy, and his own breath came a little faster. He didn't take his eyes from Finn. "One," he said, a little more quietly.

Finn's eyes rolled back into his head again, and he thrust himself into the space under the table. "Oh," he said, " _yeah."_

"Two… three… four…" Kurt went on, smoothly, the numbers climbing, and Finn sank lower and lower in his chair, emitting soft little moans and cries.

"… twenty-three… twenty-four… twenty-five…"

Finally Finn's eyes opened, connecting to Kurt's, and in response to the questioning eyebrow Kurt raised, he gave a little tense nod. Kurt prompted Puck under the table, a little nudge with his foot. " _Twenty-five,"_ Kurt said.

Finn's breath caught, and he groaned, loud and low. "God, Puck… your _teeth…"_

"You like that?" Kurt whispered, hanging on Finn's words.

"Yes," Finn hissed, his face red. "Apparently. Oh. God." His jaw worked and his eyes slipped closed again.

"Hey, guys," they heard from the hallway, the door slamming, and Finn and Kurt barely had time to glance at one another in consternation and horror before Carole walked in the dining room, Sarah tagging behind her. They both held tennis racquets and they looked happily exhausted.

"Mom," Finn said, too brightly. "You're home early."

"Yeah, we finished our game and decided to come home to make dinner, give Puck a day off." She glanced around the dining room. "Where is Puck, anyway?"

"He's… busy," Kurt hedged. "Carole, why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll help get things started after I… finish this."

"Sounds good," Carole said, and she disappeared up the stairs. Finn was frozen, not looking at Sarah, and Kurt pressed his lips together.

"Um… what's going on here?" Sarah said, curiously.

"We were just…" Kurt started, then hesitated. Finn's face was approaching the color of a cherry Tootsie Pop.

" _No,"_ Puck said, and stuck his head out from under the table. "Not in front of my sister, we're not. Sarah, get the hell upstairs and let us finish, okay?"

"No problem," Sarah said, not even blinking, and scampered up the staircase. "Have fun!"

From his knees, Puck was even with the table. He rested his chin on his crossed arms, and looked pointedly at Finn. "Hmm," he said.

"What," Finn said, avoiding his stare.

He cocked his head. "The teeth. That's… new."

"I'm not allowed to surprise you?" Finn asked testily. "I didn't even _know_ I liked it, okay?"

Puck just disappeared beneath the table again, and after a moment, Kurt watched as Finn's breathing became erratic and his eyes closed. "Ohhh…" said Finn.

"One," said Kurt, serenely. "Two… three…"

"Yes… god." Finn's shoulders writhed, and his lips went slack, eyes still closed. "Just… just like that. Don't stop…."

Finn's breath heaved rhythmically to the sound of Kurt's counting, until Kurt saw Finn's lip begin to tremble, and he prompted Puck with his foot. "… thirty-seven… thirty-eight. _Thirty-eight."_

"Oh, fuck, oh, _ohfuckohfuck –"_ Finn's voice escalated as he tensed, and Kurt quickly scrambled to his feet to swallow the sounds of Finn's cries in a wet kiss.

Finn nearly knocked the table over in his enthusiastic thrashing, and the chair scooted backward several steps as he pushed with his feet. He bucked twice more against Puck's mouth, then lay flattened across the chair, spent and panting.

"Okay," Puck said in satisfaction from under the table, hitching Finn's jeans back up over his slack form. "Thirty-eight. Good to know, Mr. Owl."

"Puck," Finn said weakly. He thrust out a wobbly arm and it grazed his shoulder, but he made it around Puck's neck on the second try. He gave him a floppy one-arm hug.

"Aw, you're just saying that," Puck grinned, rocking into the arm.

"Whatever it is I think I see," hummed Kurt, returning to his seat at the table and giving all his attention to his last math problem, "becomes a Tootsie Roll to me…"


End file.
